


Ladies Night Out

by JayeRedfox



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a ladies night out with the women of Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies Night Out

You were all dressed up and ready to go. Mrs. Hudson was waiting at the end of the stairs for you and Mary was outside in the car with Anthea and Molly. You walked out of what was formerly John’s room and down the steps. You wore a little black dress with red accent earrings, shoes and bracelets. Mrs. Hudson was wearing a purple dress and her favorite black flats with a string of pearls on her neck.

“Are you seriously going out?” Sherlock was standing on the steps rolling his eyes at the two of you. 

John had come over for the night since Mary would be out for the night anyway. He thought it would be good, spending some time with Sherlock again. Normally you were the one to keep Sherlock entertained. But tonight was your night out with the girls and it was John’s job to take care of Sherlock.

“Yes Sherlock, we are and nothing you say or do can stop us.” You said to him as you and Mrs. Hudson left the flat and got into the limo Mycroft so generously arranged for your use. 

“This is so absurd! You, I can understand going out once in a while, but Mrs. Hudson!” Sherlock was throwing his usual fit. He had one whenever you or Mrs. Hudson weren’t there to take the place of his skull. It’s been hard for Sherlock ever since John moved out. He met you while he was on case that was just outside of London. He offered you a place to stay, he read you like a book that day. The desire you held in your heart to one day live in London and start a new life.

John and Sherlock watched you and Mrs. Hudson drive off with the rest of the girls. You were going to a fancy restaurant that once again was the courtesy of Mycroft Holmes. It was his way of thanking you and Mrs. Hudson for taking care of his brother, and a way to get Anthea out of his hair for a while and into a potential social life.

You got to the restaurant at half past seven. The waiter was handsome and not one of you didn’t acknowledge it. Even Anthea put down her phone long enough to take part in the admiration.

“Did you see his eyes. They’re gorgeous! I can only hope the baby will have eyes as blue as that.” Mary said leaning as much as she could across the table. Her belly was slightly tipping the table. 

“Has anyone else noticed that we were followed here?” You spoke softly so the three people sitting at the table behind you couldn’t hear you.

“Their taxi was following us all the way here.” Anthea spoke sipping her tea and looking at her phone.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. You didn’t realize that she was as observant as she was. After all she was staring at her phone all the time. The waiter came back to take your orders. 

“Such a handsome young man you are. I should have you water my flowers sometime.” teased Mrs. Hudson. 

Everyone at the table gasped and burst out in laughter. You saw Mrs. Hudson give the boy a wink before he went off to place your orders.

“So should we expose them. I mean their disguises are dreadfully awful.” You spoke after you all calmed down from the laughter.

“No, no. Let the boys have their fun.” Molly said giggling to herself. “Looks like they brought Greg along for the ride too.”

“I know. Why don’t we have some fun with them?” Mary had a devilish grin on her face.

“What did you have in mind?” Anthea was really into the conversation now. Her phone completely forgotten.

“Why don't we share some stories.” You said raising your eyebrows. You and Mary were on the same wavelength now.

The stories went on for hours. Mary made sure to tell the stories she had about John extra loudly. Like the time he accidently turned all his clothes a baby pink. He went to the hospital like that for weeks. Now Mary’s the only one allowed to touch the laundry.

You told a story about the time Sherlock blew up the microwave. The wall was charred in black and you were still in the process of doing what little fix-ups you could without hiring someone. Mrs. Hudson told one about the time Sherlock accidently dyed his skin and your own a dark blue.

“It was terrible! He put it in the water while I was in the Shower! While I was in it! Then he forgot about it and took a shower himself. We were blue for weeks!” You added to her story.

Everyone laughed, especially Molly who ended up laughing so hard she began snorting. Your food came a while later. All of you letting out small giggles every now and then. The food was great which was to be expected. Everyone but Mary drank until their hearts were content. No one got drunk though. The stories continued after dinner, and all through dessert. 

Every now and again you would hear John tease and occasionally reprimand Sherlock about something you said or vice versa. About every twenty seconds you heard Lestrade burst out in laughter. Molly and Anthea pointed out that more than once he laughed so hard he cried.

On your way out of the restaurant the guys tried to sneak away so they wouldn’t get caught. But you all turned around and blocked the way out of the restaurant so they couldn’t.

“Hello Boys.” Mary spoke first. Then Molly.

“Did you enjoy following us?”

“I don't know what you’re talking about.” Sherlock opted for denial.

“You’re kidding right Sherlock? They’ve known we were there all night.” John raised his voice at Sherlock’s outrageousness.

“Not possible.” He replied simply, “Garrett tell John he’s being ridiculous. There is no way they could of known.”

“It’s Greg, and they did know we were there Sherlock.”

“It’s true. I saw your cab follow us when we left.” Anthea spoke looking at her phone again. 

“Why do you think we shared all those embarrassing stories about you?” Mary batted her eyelashes at them.

Sherlock blinked. He didn’t expect much out of you lot. You were just out having fun after all. “We’re smarter and more observant than you think we are.”

“Yes. Yes I guess you are. Alright then. Well, off we go John.”

“Running away Sherlock?” Greg questioned.

You all laughed and got into the limo leaving the men behind. They tried to protest to your leaving them stranded. But you were off anyway deciding to go out again sometime. Next time you would be having a spa day. 

You and Mrs. Hudson got home late that night. She went straight to bed and you upstairs to have some tea. Reaching the living area you saw Sherlock sitting in his chair staring at the door.

“You’re up late.”

“Yes, well. I was waiting for you to get back. You left the restaurant at precisely nine o’clock. It’s been an hour and a half since then. What have you been up to?”

“None of your business. Why were you waiting for me? And why did you follow us?” You ask quietly. It just seemed like the sort of atmosphere to whisper in.

“I was worried about you. That’s why.”

“Why were you worried. Last I checked you didn’t worry about anyone other than John.” You raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“I have found that since I have met you that I worry. More and more each day. You end up crossing my mind at inconvenient times. It’s maddening.”

You smiled and approached him slowly. Giving him a small kiss on the forehead and sat across from him.

“I made you some tea. I’ve only recently reheated the water. It should still be warm.”

“Thank you Sherlock.” You sat with Sherlock the rest of the night. You drank tea by the fire with him. Discussing his current case, helping him out where you could. He even apologized for blowing up the microwave, and turning you blue. You were happy to spend the night like that with him. In the end, you guessed that it was all thanks to Mycroft.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If it was an awkward read. I feel like it was okay but it also feels like something is slightly awkward about it.


End file.
